


I had always hoped that it would be you.

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: I CRIED WRITING THIS IT WAS THAT SOFT, Italics are Therion, M/M, Minor References to Death, Normal font is Cyrus, slight spoilers for Tressa’s chapter 3, soulmate!AU, the one where you get to see colours when you first meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: After realising that they are soulmates, Cyrus and Therion have a conversation.





	I had always hoped that it would be you.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has never written soft and tender stories before last week.  
> Also me: Manages to write two for Cyrus/Therion in the span of a week. 
> 
> Genuinely have no idea how these two characters me so soft, but also I’m so happy. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it. :)

~~~~I had always hoped it would be you.

_Really?_

Yes, my dear Therion. That first day, when I finally started seeing colours, I always hoped that it was you.

_But_ _why?_

Honestly, I do not know myself. But there was something about you that made my heart flutter, made me want to get to know you more so that I could understand you.

_Even_ _when_ _I_ _rebuked_ _you, tried to avoid getting close to you at every turn?_

Indeed my dear. That did not stop me though.

_I’m... sorry about that, Cyrus._

It’s perfectly alright. Knowing your past now, I can see why you feared getting close. But when you denied seeing colours, when you avoided me... it did hurt a little.

_I didn’t want to hurt you. I just was... scared about all of this. About us._

Therion, did you know it was me all this time? Back when we first met in Atlasdam?

_I did yes. At first I denied it because... I feared getting close, I feared falling in love, exposing myself to someone else only to be tossed away again. And it was so hard to hide it from you..._  

What do you mean?

_Seeing in colour for the first time... it was magical. Every forest, the way the colours danced in the sky every sunset. The colours of you... it was all beautiful._

I felt the same way.

_And, as we got to know each other more... I saw it as a gift._

Really?

_Yeah. It was like, you changed the way I viewed the world and showed me how beautiful it is. How beautiful you are._  

Why, thank you my love.

_You’re_ _blushing._

Am I?

_Yeah. You_ _look_ _stunning._

... I could say the same about you. And now you are blushing as well, which makes you look even more beautiful.

_.._. _Shut_ _up._

I do have one question to ask. I know it must be a painful one to answer but... when I almost died, did you...

_I have never been more scared in my life. I could see the colours slowly fading away, I could feel my heart slowly shatter and break into a million pieces._

... Oh Therion...

_I remember screaming at Alfyn and Ophilia, begging them to save you. I remember listening to your every heartbeat, and each breath you took, praying to Aelfric that they wouldn’t be your last._

I am so glad Aelfric answered your prayers.

_I am too. Honestly, when they said that you’d be alright... I almost cried._

I am sorry that you had to go through that. That I was not careful in our fight with the Venomtooth Tiger.

_It_ _wasn’t_ _your_ _fault._

I know, but still I should have been more careful.

_But then if you had been more careful, I wouldn’t have..._

That is true. Waking up to find you asleep by my side was honestly one of the most joyful experiences I have ever had. And when you confessed that we were soulmates? That you loved me? I felt honoured that the gods would answer a selfish scholar’s prayers.

_Cyrus..._

Then you kissed me, and honestly I felt so powerful, as if I could do anything if I put my mind to it, all because I had you.

_I felt the same. Even though I knew... I was scared that you’d reject me, or hurt me in the same way he... So when you reciprocated my feelings I... I have never felt so loved in my entire life._

Say, Therion, where are we heading too?

_Oh, you don’t normally get up this early? I wanted to show you something._

Which is...?

_A sunrise. The first time I saw one I... I was awestruck by how beautiful the colours were. And now that we’re together... I wanted to share that with you._

Oh, it’s simply beautiful. The way the colours blend in perfectly together, as if an artist took one look and painted a masterpiece... I mean the sunrise is beautiful also, but you Therion...

_Did_ _you_ _just_ _compare_ _me_ _to_ _a_ _piece_ _of_ _art?_

I did yes. My apologies, was I being too forward in showering you with affections?

_.._. _I_ _liked_ _it._

That is good. So, Therion, are you willing to give us a try?

_I_ _am._

I will admit that you are the first person I have entered a relationship with, so I am not experienced, but...

_That’s ok. We can figure out what ‘us’ means along the way. As long as I can share more experiences with you, as long as I can create new memories with you, then I’ll be happy._

That is excellent. I am looking forward to it my love.

_Hey_ , _Cyrus?_

Yes, Therion?

_By the way, I’m glad it was you._

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, ok? ^.^


End file.
